


Screaming for You

by riottkick



Category: Bandom, PVRIS (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Babinski x Brian Macdonald of PVRIS slash<br/>Alex has been dealing with no sleep ever since Brian left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming for You

Alex watched his digital clock like a hawk watching it's prey. He wished he could sleep, especially since it was two am, and he was wide awake. This was all his fault though -- if he hadn't kissed Mike, he wouldn't have trouble sleeping. Mike Fuentes was Brian's best friend, and that's why he was having trouble sleeping.

Mike had kissed him, and Alex kissed him back... unfortunately, Brian walked in as he was kissing Mike back. To him, it was the worst mistake he made in his entire life. Brian was extremely good to him, and he blew it.

♤♡♢♧

"Ugh, I'm gonna call Lynn... she's usually up by now." was all Alex said before grabbing his cell phone off the night stand.

After three rings, Lynn picked up the phone.

"You know, you're in for it when Alexa and I get back from New York! I cann--" Lynn was saying before Alex cut her off.

"Stop, I called you for you to talk to me, not to yell at me." Alex snapped, and that's when Lynn sighed.

She was best friends with both Alex and Brian, so for them to argue... it's stressful. Especially since she didn't know what side to take. She loved them both equally -- but for Alex to do that, then that's just plain rude. Brian loved Alex, and for him to get betrayed by the one who loves you, is just an awful experience.

"Sorry, it's just what you did was really shitty... I don't feel bad for you, but if you need to vent, I'm all ears!" Lynn said, and Alex sighed in relief. He hated that she was always honest and blunt, but at the same time he liked that.

"It's just... I feel shitty and I've tried apologizing, but all that gets me is a cold shoulder," Alex said, fighting the urge to cry.

"Well, you actually should feel shitty -- not gonna lie there -- but just give it some time, he'll come around." Lynn said, and Alex couldn't fight the urge anymore. Bursting into tears, Lynn felt extremely bad for him, even though this whole thing was (in fact) his fault.

"Thank you, Lynn... I just really needed to talk to someone." Alex said as he hung up, and Lynn went back to what she was doing with her girlfriend, Alexa.  
You know what? I'm gonna text Brian, Alex said to himself as he picked his phone back up.

Alex - hey, Brian... I know you don't want to talk to me, and I get that. I really do, but I really want to talk about this with you. Can you call me, please, Brian?

No response, and Alex started to freak out. Brian was definitely ignoring him -- or he was sleeping. Most likely he was ignoring because Brian rarely slept.

Ten minutes later, and Alex's phone goes off.

Brian - what part of me ignoring you don't you get? I'm obviously ignoring you for a reason. Now do me a favor... stop texting me!

Alex was hurting by this time, and Brian was being a jerk. Thinking now, Alex thought this was just a waste of time. Brian was never going to forgive him, so why would this ever be a good thing for Alex to do? It was really unhealthy of him to try and get him to forgive him.

Alex - please, please talk to me... I'm sorry for kissing Mike back! Yeah, I know what I did was really wrong, but Mike kissed me first! He pressured me into it! But I bet he didn't tell you that, huh?

By this time, Alex was more pissed than upset. He couldn't believe that he finally told the truth about what actually happened, and it felt like a thousand pounds lifted off his chest.

No response, and twenty minutes go by before he got a response.

Brian - are you serious? If you aren't I don't want to ever talk to you again because that's messed up. Now... are you serious?

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes before answering Brian's text message.

Alex - yes, I'm serious! Why would I even lie about that? He pressured me and I... he threatened me. But of course he didn't tell you that!

By this time, Alex was in tears, and Brian was pissed. He wasn't pissed at Alex anymore -- instead, he was pissed at his so-called best friend, Mike. All these questions popped up in his head, and he needed to talk to Alex on the phone right away.

Brian - I'm calling you right now.

That's when Alex jumped -- his phone going off with Brian's ring tone. Thinking he was never going to hear Brian's all time favorite song again, he quickly answered it.

"Hey, Alex... I'm so sorry that I ignored you. If I kn--" Brian was in the middle of saying before Alex cut him off.

"It's okay, baby! You didn't know, and I should've told you instantly, but I was afraid of what Mike would do," Alex said as he wiped away his tears.

"It's not okay, Alex... I ignored you! I don't deserve you, if I was you, I'd give up... but you stuck to what you wanted. That tells me how much you actually love me." Brian smiled, and Alex smiled.

Brian and Alex were both happy that they had worked things out. Especially Alex, because he was madly in love with Brian. Brian was madly in love with Alex, just as much as he was with him.

"Babe... I'm going to kick Mike's ass, and I don't care what you say about this. He literally tried fucking up our relationship. I feel like shit because I had let him fuck it up for three weeks," Brian paused to breathe. "I just can't believe he would do that! He's supposed to be my best friend, too."

Alex smiled before saying anything.

"You're cute when you're angry, babe!" Alex giggled, and Brian couldn't help but laugh.

"I know." Brian said in a cocky tone, and alex smiled and paused.

"I love you, Brian..." Alex said nervously, only because it was the first time he had said it to Brian.

"I love you too, babe. Always will."


End file.
